New Vegas
Category:Places Category:Places: New Vegas Category:Places: Legion and ex-Legion New Vegas, the jewel of the Mojave. After Hoover Dam fell to the Legion, the NCR was beaten back and the Legion held it for a little over a year before Caesar was killed, Lanius left for Zion and was defeated, and the last of Legion presence was overthrown. Miri St. James and her robot companion Yes Man lead this effort, becoming defacto leaders of New Vegas for life, ruling prosperously and benevolently and ushering New Vegas into a new life as a stable, glitzy, self-sufficient nation-state. Overview (up to 2307) In the Mojave, the New Vegas resistance, spearheaded by MIRI ST. JAMES and JULES MCALLISTER, overthrows the last vestiges of Legion authority after the disastrous defeat of LEGATE LANIUS in Zion Canyon by forces led under JOSHUA GRAHAM and JESSICA LEXINGTON. MIRI ST. JAMES then goes on to become defacto ruler of New Vegas with the aid of her robot companion YES MAN, and with the technical expertise of JULES, helps wrangle the Vegas families, salvage the securitron army from the destroyed bunker at the dam, and successfully rebuild and reform New Vegas into a prosperous city-state. Vegas continues its culture of extravagance as NCR refugees and refugees from Legion land are absorbed and integrated into coherent communities, the city’s economy changing to become more industrial with the absence of NCR industry, and a booming agrarian sector forming around Lake Mead to provide for this disrupted population. With the destruction of their nation, ex-Legionaries in and around New Vegas find an identity in the study of actual Roman history, eventually calling themselves Romans and worshipping the Roman pantheon, and finding the debauchery of New Vegas historically accurate to ancient Rome. NCR refugees also adapt quickly, having much more experience living and participating in organized economies, bureaucracies, and being generally literate, allowing them to help create a government bureaucracy and to reform a lot of manufacturing sectors lost in the NCR, the proximity to the NCR also giving prospectors a hearty business in salvaging tech and factory equipment there in order to sell it in New Vegas and the Mojave. While inequality and excess does exist, poverty is generally abated by policies enacted by MIRI, who, with the money she gathers from the Vegas families’ contracts and a flat sales tax on all goods, creates a minimal government with MIRI as its supreme leader, existing solely for security and justice and distributing funds amongst private entities to provide basic services, such as by heavily funding the Followers of the Apocalypse, allowing them to expand and essentially become the welfare state infrastructure, or by subsidizing various private schools and clinics. A strict bureaucracy, non-discrimination laws, legal protections for union labor, and anti-trust and anti-monopoly laws prevent the crippling inequalities that arose in the NCR from corruption and unfettered capitalism, but at the same time, hey, it’s not gonna be Vegas without a little “honest graft”, heh, but generally life is good, glitzy, and secure.